


Cesar Diaz Imagines

by cactiem



Category: On My Block (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Cesar Diaz imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Too Good for You

Walking out of class to go to lunch Cesar heard someone call his name, telling him to wait up. When he turned around his breath hitched in his throat. You were jogging over to him and started walking in step with him. "Hey." You greeted with your dazzling smile. The same one that makes Cesar weak at the knees. One that could light up a room. Whenever you are around Cesar would find that you light up the darkness in his life.

 

"Hey, Y/N." Cesar returned, a smile gracing his lips. A pleasant flowery smell wafted as you walked close to him. It was the same one he has grown accustomed to having sat behind you in class for over two years. "So, how'd you do?" He asked nodding to the test paper that you haven't put away in your bag yet.

 

"I got an A." You told him modestly, shrugging slightly as if to say it's not that big of a deal. "What about you?"

 

"I got a B. It's those damn equations I just can't get my head around."

 

"Well, I don't mean to be a brag but at least you know someone who is good at math. I could help you study if you want."

 

"Really? You'd do that?" He asked with a hint of disbelief, not expecting you to offer your help. Although on the inside he was happy as he would get to spend more time with you outside of school.

 

"Of course." You replied. Before you could add anything else you heard someone hollering your name down the corridor.

 

"Y/N!" Eli shouted, walking over to you and draping his arm over your shoulders once he caught up to you. "Cesar." He nodded acknowledged the other boy's presence. This wasn't the first time Eli has swooped in to your conversation. Whenever Cesar would be talking to you the exchange would get cut short because of Eli and it happened again now.

 

"Text me later?" You gave Cesar an apologetic look as you were dragged away. He nodded letting you know he would, watching you walk away before joining his friends at the lunch table. They were also watching the scene before them. Watching as you joined Eli and his friends for lunch.

 

"I honestly don't know what Y/N sees in that guy. He's a total tool." Jamal said once everyone turned away from you and Eli.

 

"What do you mean?" Cesar asked almost immediately causing Monse and Ruby to snicker at his eagerness and Olivia to give them a questioning look. Unlike the group, Olivia didn't know about Cesar's huge crush on you.

 

"He's dumb and he flirts with girls so they would do his work for him." Jamal told him, not paying any attention to his eagerness. "He's the complete opposite to Y/N."

 

"Wait, so are Eli and Y/N dating?" Olivia asked.

 

"No one really knows. Although I'm sure Cesar would like the answer to be no." Ruby said. Cesar grumbled at Ruby's unnecessary addition to the end of his answer as he ate his food.

 

"We should find out."

 

"How?"

 

"By throwing a party at Monse's." Olivia announced causing Monse shoot her a confused look.

 

"Wait, what?" She blurted out as this was new news to her.

 

"We ask Y/N if they want to come and if they ask to bring Eli along then it's safe to say they're dating." Olivia told the group taking no notice of Monse's outburst. Jamal and Ruby mulled over the plan, nodding to show that they were okay with it. When Olivia was satisfied with their responses she stood up and started walking over to your table dragging Monse with her.

 

"I don't understand why you just don't ask Y/N to their face." Cesar spoke up.

 

"That's actually a good idea." Jamal said.

 

"Yeah, so why haven't you asked Y/N if they're dating anyone?" Ruby added, emphasising on the 'you'. Cesar opened his mouth then closed it. He had no response so he just went back to eating his lunch.

 

You looked up from your phone when someone was stood in the sun creating a shadow to overcast on you. "Hey, guys." You greeted with your usual cheeriness.

 

"Hey, Y/N. We just wanted to come over and personally invite you to the party Monse is hosting tomorrow night." Olivia told you. Monse scowled at Olivia, still not thrilled about a party being held at her house, but that was soon turned into a forced smile by Olivia elbowing her in the side.

 

"Great, I'll be there." Olivia took note that you just said 'I' in stead of 'we'. When Eli heard the word 'party' he slid over to your throwing his arm over your shoulder turning his attention to your conversation. You rolled your eyes and sighed, trying to push his arm off you.

 

"A party? I'm in!" Eli said accepting the invitation that wasn't intended for him.

 

Once the details were sorted out Olivia and Monse made their way back to their table. "And?" Jamal asked immediately when they sat down.

 

"It was inconclusive." Olivia sighed. She thought for sure that this plan would work.

 

"And now I'm having a party at my place for no reason now." Monse grumbled, stabbing her food violently with her fork.

 

"Maybe not." Ruby said, an idea sparking in his mind.

 

-

 

It was the night of the party and it was already in full swing. People were scattered throughout the house, all with some form of drink in their hands. Some were dancing to whatever song was on, others were making out in the hallway. You were in the living room with the others as it was insisted that you joined in with a game of seven minutes in heaven. You were sat on the couch opposite Cesar who looked about as excited as you were to play this game, which wasn't very much. You'd rather be doing anything but play.

 

The bottle spun landing on person after person until it was Cesar's turn. He spun the bottle and watched as it spun around the group. In his head, Cesar was making note of everyone who he wouldn't mind being stuck in the closet with for seven minutes. All he could come up with was a short list that consisted of his friends and... you. The bottle stopped and it landed on you. Both of your heads snapped up and you looked at each other, heat rising to your cheeks.

 

You mindlessly got up as Cesar also got up, more like pushed by Olivia, and made your way to the closet. When you got inside the door was shut behind you straight away causing you to stumble into Cesar a little. As you did, the familiar flowery scent was wafted over him. The situation gave him the courage to finally ask the question that he has been wondering about for ages. It was either that or seven minutes of awkwardness. "I'm surprised your boyfriend was okay with is." Cesar said, wincing internally as he did. He wanted to know but he could have asked in a better way instead of blurting it out.

 

"My boyfriend?" You asked. Your eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. You weren't dating anyone so why would your crush think that? Yes, you were crushing on Cesar and have done for a while. He was in most of your classes. He is caring and funny and smart. However, you always thought something was going on with him and Olivia.

 

"Yeah... Eli?" When he said that you bursted out laughing.

 

"I'm sorry." You apologised trying to calm down and stop laughing. It was Cesar's turn to look confused. "Me and Eli are not dating. He is a tool. I'm basically forced to be nice to him because he's a friend of the family's."

 

"Oh, that's good."

 

"Good?"

 

"Yeah, good." Cesar reiterated. This was it, he thought. He didn't know where this sudden confidence came from, maybe from the alcohol he consumed, but he leaned in. "You deserve so much better." He mumbled onto your lips before pressing his lips onto yours. At first you were shocked. You weren't expecting him to kiss you but you soon melted into the kiss. You snaked your arms around his neck as Cesar tangled his fingers in your hair and cupping your cheeks with his hands, pushing you back to the wall of the closet. Electricity coursed through your veins from this new connection. The thumping music melted away and so did the party. In this moment it felt like it was just the two of you. No one else mattered. The kiss felt right, like it has happened hundreds of times before. You didn't want this moment to end and neither did Cesar but unfortunately reality hit. A knock on the closet door that signalled time was up brought you out of the moment. Music filled the air again and so did the commotion of the party. You looked up to Cesar through your lashes, biting your lip slightly.

 

"We should..." You started but you didn't need to finish your sentence for Cesar to know what you're talking about.

 

"Yeah." He breathed.


	2. Cat's Out of the Bag

Being friends with someone as long as you have been with Cesar, Monse, Jamal, and Ruby can have it's ups and downs. Especially when you're dating someone. Specifically someone in the same friendship group. Because of being friends with the group for so long a certain dynamic as developed and it's unlikely they'll want it to change. You knew once they found out you and Cesar are dating everything will change. That's why the two of you were currently hiding in the store room cupboard having some alone time.

 

You were sat on Cesar's legs, straddling him as you made out with him. Unfortunately, the bell rang signalling it was time for next lesson. Cesar groaned at you pulling away but kept his hands firmly on your waist. "Don't leave." He mumbled against your neck as he pressed kisses on it.

 

"I have to." You said, pouting at the fact you have lesson now. You'd do anything to stay in this moment with Cesar, hell you'd even skip if you didn't have Monse in your next class. If you did skip she'd immediately suspect something. "Monse is in my next class and you know what she's like. All Sherlock Holmes and shit. Plus you've got a math test."

 

"But do I really need math?" Cesar groaned.

 

"Yes, yes you do." You chuckled, once again trying to stand up. "Now come on, we really need to go or we'll be late."

 

"Fine." He finally let go allowing you to stand up and straighten your shirt out.

 

"We can finish this later at the party." You seductively whispered in his ear before leaving to go to class.

 

-

 

Later at the party you were waiting for Cesar to show up. You kept checking your phone over and over again but there was still no new text messages. You cursed under your breath as worry washed over you. You knew something was wrong. If Cesar was running late he would text you but as you keep checking your phone there is still no new text. Monse came over, bringing you out of your mini worry spiral, with two drinks in her hands and a grin on her face, the one where she knows something or has done something that you have no clue about. You hated that grin as you were out of the know. "Why do you keep looking at your phone every five seconds?" She asked, practically shoving the drink into your hand.

 

"Cesar still hasn't arrived. He said he'd be here." You said without even thinking that it may sound like you meant it as concern for more than a friend.

 

"Why do you care anyway? There are so many cute boys here tonight and I think that one over there has been checking you out." She attempted to whisper in your ear but failed as she pointed over to where a guy, who you recognised from your history class, was standing with his friends. When he saw you and Monse looking over he nodded his head as if to say 'sup' and you returned it while Monse gave him a small wave.

 

"I'm not interested." You told her as you both turned back to the kitchen.

 

"Why not? He's cute and he's interested in you. Wait, don't tell me there's someone else. Oh, my god you've been seeing someone haven't you?!" Monse almost shouted. You had to ssh her as to not draw attention to the two of you, especially from Ruby or Jamal.

 

"There's no one, jeez. Look, I'm just not interested in hooking up with anyone tonight, okay? Now why don't you go and try to find Ruby or something. Knowing Jasmine he'll probably need saving." You said trying to usher Monse out of your business. You looked at your phone again only to see there was still no new text messages.

 

It was as if your silent prayers to know whether Cesar is okay or not were answered as Mario came over to you. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion not understanding why he wanted to speak with you. You rarely spoke and if you did it was Ruby and the others in the room as well. "What's going on?" You asked him. His silence furthered your worry before he spoke up.

 

"It's Cesar. You should probably see this." Mario told you, showing you a video on his phone. He was the only one who knew the connection you had with Cesar was different to the one you had with his brother, Monse, and Jamal. Your stomach dropped at the sight on his phone. You pushed it away not wanting to look at it any longer and let out a shaky breath. It was of Cesar getting beaten up, probably for some initiation or something. You knew it was in Prophet territory, you knew the danger but you had to go and get him.

 

"Come on you're driving." Was all you said to Mario as you made your way out of the party and to his car.

 

"Woah, you can't be serious about going into Prophet territory. Y/N it's dangerous." He tried to stop you but he knew that was a lost cause. Especially when it's someone you care dearly about.

 

"Look, Cesar needs our help. Either you come with me or you hand me the keys and I'll go myself." You held your hand out for Mario's keys to which he grumbled over his dead body before he let you drive his car. "We'll text the others on the way and tell them to meet us at my house." You added as you got in to the passengers side.

 

When you got to Cesar's location he was lying on the floor curled up in pain. You let out a small gasp and leapt out of the car running to his side. "What are you doing here?" Cesar asked through clenched teeth.

 

"I'm here to rescue your ass." You said trying to lighten the mood, for yourself more than anything. You hooked his arm over your shoulders so he could lean on you as you lead him back to the car, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

 

On the way back to your house you sat in the back with Cesar, him laying down over your legs. You played with his hair to help calm him down and assure him that it'll be okay. As Mario pulled up to your house you weren't met with three pissed off friends with their arms crossed, probably because you dragged them away from the party, only for their expressions to soften when they saw Cesar laying in the back of the car. They all hurried over to help him into the house and onto your couch.

 

While you were hurrying around finding the first aid kit and other supplies, with the help of Ruby, Jamal was trying to make sense of everything. "I don't understand. Why did you go into Prophet territory to get Cesar?" He asked.

 

"Because he needed help." You answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

 

"Yeah, but couldn't you have just called Spooky or something? Instead you put yourself in danger." Jamal pressed.

 

"I did it because he's our friend and he needed our help." You hissed. It was in that moment that Monse realised what was going on. Your whole demeanour changed when you were in the presence of Cesar and so did his with you. Your anger towards Jamal vanished when you turned back to him. You risked your safety to go and get him. The two of you were dating.

 

She couldn't hold her gasp in gaining the attention of Ruby and Jamal. "What?" Ruby asked.

 

"You and Cesar are dating, aren't you?!" Monse said bursting with joy.

 

"What?!" Ruby and Jamal exclaimed at the same time. A sheepish look overcame you and Cesar. While Jamal was still confused, Ruby was going over in his head if there was any evidence to Monse's conclusion.

 

"You are dating!" Ruby gasped.

 

"How long has this been going on?" Monse asked. You glanced at Cesar who nodded. You both knew the cat was out of the bag and there was no use in lying. He slipped his hand in yours and gave it a comforting squeeze.

 

"A while now." You winced at how bad that sounded.

 

"A while?! Why didn't you say anything?" Ruby joined in this line of questioning.

 

"Because we didn't want to ruin the dynamic of the group." Cesar admitted to the group.

 

"That's ridiculous. As long as you are both happy, we're happy." Jamal told him as everyone else nodded, agreeing with his sentiment.


	3. Mixtapes and Mistakes

"Mr Diaz, it's nice of you to join us." Mr Finch said sarcastically as Cesar tried to sneak into his lesson. He was late, yet again, and let's just say the teacher isn't too happy about this reoccurrence for his lesson. Cesar couldn't help it though. It wasn't like he could say no to his brother. "You'll be working with Y/N today."

 

When the teacher said that Cesar had to suppress a groan and not because he didn't like you. Quite the opposite actually. He had developed a small crush on you even though the two of you have never really spoken before. He just didn't want to work with you as he was certain he'd make a fool out of himself and ruin any chance he may have with you. Cesar gave you a tight smile when you looked up at him, upon hearing Mr Finch say your name, and slid into the desk next to you. Words weren't spoken between the two of you for a couple of minutes as Cesar got out the things he would need for this class. You were tapping your pen on the side of your desk as you read the question on the worksheet in front of you. Not looking up, you spoke up after Cesar got settled. "Mr Finch must really hate you." You pointed out, trying to suppress a laugh. "Always coming late to his lesson. Look, I understand you'd rather be working with your friend than with me so piece of advice, don't come late to his lesson next time."

 

"It's not- that's not-" Cesar stumbled out causing you to giggle. "Yes I would prefer to work with my friend but it's not the end of the world that it's you instead." He managed to string out a coherent sentence but cringed at the last bit. He just hoped you wouldn't be offended by it because it could be taken two ways.

 

"Glad to hear that." You replied, your lips twisted into a smile letting Cesar know you didn't hate him just yet. He went back into his bag looking for a pen when he realised he didn't have one. His options were either ask the teacher, who already hates him, or ask you. He chose the latter.

 

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" He asked. You playfully rolled your eyes but reached into your bag for a spare pen anyway. When you did, Cesar noticed a cassette tape in the side pocket. "What's that?" He nodded towards it.

 

"Oh, that's just a mixtape I made." You told him as you passed him a pen. "Here." You handed him the tape and as he went to take it off you your fingers brushed ever so slightly but enough to bring heat to Cesar's cheeks.

 

"Huh." Cesar said as he studied the song list. "I haven't even heard of most of these."

 

"Then you're missing out, my friend." You took the tape back off him and slid it back into your bag. "Give me your number so I can send you recommendations. Broaden your music library." The hand gestures you used caused Cesar to laugh. He wrote down his number and you saved it in your phone. The bell rang signalling end of lesson. Neither of you got much work done, not that you minded at all. Cesar has made more progress with you in one lesson than he has since he met you years ago. Maybe he should be late more often, he thought.

 

The rest of the night you were texting each other. You were sending him song recommendations, like you told him you would, and he sent you film recommendations. Apparently not watching Die Hard is crime. Cesar never thought he would be having a conversation with his crush let alone one that has kept going. He was sure you didn't know he existed. You may have been in a lot of the same classes but you've never spoken to each other before today. To him you were the most stunning person in the room. Your laugh was like music to his ears, and the way your head tilted back when you did was something he would never get tired of. You were also smart and kind. To him you were perfect but of course something had to come and ruin his happiness. It always did.

 

This time though, it was in the form of finding out your brother is a prophet. How he didn't know this before was beyond him. Maybe he did know and he was just trying to forget the fact that his crushes brother was his rival. You were walking down the corridor when your brother hollered at you gaining everyone's attention, including Cesar's who was at his locker with Jamal. "Yo, Y/N, we gotta bounce." He shouted. You rolled your eyes but ultimately followed him out of the double doors. However, not before seeing a look of mixed emotions on Cesar's face.

 

For the whole night you have been trying to text Cesar but received no reply. He's probably busy, you kept telling yourself. You knew you were just being naive though. He didn't want to talk to you because in his eyes you were the enemy, even though technically it was your brother.

 

Cesar: Meet me in the store cupboard in 5

 

Cesar knew the moment he saw you in person he would regret messaging you to meet up. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to see you. He needed to. The whole night was him spent him listening to a band you introduced him to while trying to argue with himself about how it was a bad idea to keep seeing you and talking to you. Cesar raised his hand and asked to be excused to which the teacher grumpily agreed to. When he got there you were already here, picking at your nails. You looked up when you heard the door open and your lips tugged into a smile. Cesar couldn't help but smile as well. "So, are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring me?" You asked getting straight to the point.

 

"Because, if I carry on talking to you I'll be a dead man walking." Cesar told you. Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion not understanding what he meant. "Your brother is a Prophet."

 

"And you're a Santos. What? Are we not stating the facts here?" You deadpanned. "My brother doesn't get to control who I can and cannot associate with."

 

"I think he would care if you associated with a Prophet though." Cesar pointed out. "Look, this, us, can't happen."

 

"Maybe you're right. I would hate to see that pretty face of yours get hurt."

 

You were on the same page. This is what Cesar wanted. Yet he felt conflicted. On one hand he wanted you to agree with him but on the other he wanted you to fight for this. Hell, he wanted to fight for this. Every fibre in his body was telling him not to but he couldn't help lean forward, his eyes flitting from your lips to your eyes and back again. You didn't step away. Instead you leant forward, your hand gently cupping his cheek as you brought him closer to you so your lips captured his. The kiss started off as soft but soon got progressively passionate. Cesar knew this was mistake. However, in this moment he doesn't seem to care.


	4. Kiss Me

It was the beginning of summer. Like Monse, you were also leaving your three friends behind while you went away only you weren't going to some camp but instead you were going to visit some family. You were putting your bag in the car when you saw Cesar crossing the road and coming over to you. He was sporting a boyish grin. The same one that makes you weak at the knees. Whenever those thoughts crossed your mind you shake them away immediately. He's one of your best friends, you would remind yourself. Besides he doesn't feel the same way, right?

 

"Hey." Cesar greeted as he helped you with the remaining bag.

 

"Hey." You returned, shutting the door when he finished. You walked towards the porch swing with Cesar following behind you and taking a seat.

 

"I can't believe this is the first summer we're not going to spend together." He said as he looked intently at you. You couldn't help the heat rising to your cheeks at his gaze on you. "As a fam I mean. What with Monse leaving as well." Cesar added quickly. The thing is, he too had a crush on you. The reason he hasn't acted upon it was because he was convinced you don't see him more than a friend.

 

"No, I know what you meant." You smiled at him, not noticing the sudden close proximity of the two of you. "Besides, I won't be gone that long. I'll be back before you know it."

 

"I hope so. I don't think I could survive a whole summer without you here to stop me from doing something stupid." Cesar said as he leaned closer, your lips almost touching. However, no one could make something of this moment as the shouting of your name, courtesy of your mom, caused the two of you to jump apart to opposite ends of the swing.

 

"Do you, maybe wanna, come inside? I'm sure we've got some lemonade." You asked. Cesar nodded and followed you inside. Neither of you discussing what had happened just then.

 

-

 

The first almost kiss remained unspoken between you and Cesar. Even when you came back from visiting family. It didn't make things weird though as both of you just erased it from your memories. At least you tried to. The whole moment was playing on repeat in your mind. You couldn't help but look for any hidden meanings, if there were any. Monse was still away so you couldn't ask her. All you could do was to act normal until she got back. That started off with hanging out with Cesar. Jamal and Ruby cancelled the last minute so it was just the two of you.

 

You went to your usual spot, a small lake that was hidden from the rest of the world. Only people who explore the area would know it exists. The five of you, as kids, found it one day and it kind of stuck as 'your spot' ever since. You were sat on the grass, your fingers laced between the blades of grass as you watch Cesar try, and fail, at skimming rocks against the water. "Let's see you have a go then." Cesar called over to you in response to your laughter as his failure. You got up and walked to the waters edge to have a go but before you could even realise what he was planning, Cesar picked you up and threw you into the water. The cool water a welcoming feeling onto your warm skin.

 

Sending him a glare only made Cesar burst out laughing. You took this opportunity and got out of the water, only to drag him in to the lake with you so you weren't the only one soaked. This kicked off a splash fight between you which finished as quickly as it started. It ended up with you both standing in the lake, your arms moving to keep you afloat. A stray piece of hair fell down onto Cesar's face giving you incentive to move it out of the way. As you did, he grabbed your hand with his, keeping it in place. Glancing between his eyes and his lips, the feelings you previously felt came back hitting you like a ton of bricks. You couldn't make sense of them as a phone going off brought you both out of this trance. Cesar quickly dropped his hand and rushed off to answer the call.

 

-

 

Ever since that day by the lake, you and Cesar haven't really hung out, what with school starting up and Cesar's brother, Oscar, being out. So with Halloween being around the corner you were excited. You could finally see if Cesar likes you more than a friend. After Monse came back, you told her everything that happened and told you that you should go for it, certain that Cesar likes you.

 

You were hosting a party this year so everyone was already in your house. The only person who was yet to arrive was Cesar. You grabbed your third cup of punch of the night, which doesn't sound a lot but with the amount of alcohol that was in it, it was, nervous all of a sudden. You had no clue why though because you shouldn't be nervous but you were. "Trick or treat." You heard someone behind you as they covered your eyes with their hands. You didn't freak out because you knew who it was.

 

"Hmm... treat." You giggled. Cesar let go and you turned around a grin appearing as you noticed his costume, Julius Caesar. "Great costume by the way. Very clever."

 

"I try." He shrugged. "You okay?" Cesar asked taking note at your slight stumbling.

 

"I think I need to lie down." When you said that Cesar didn't hesitate to lead you to your bedroom and away from the party. Luckily no one was in there so you could just walk in. You sat at the end of the bed as he knelt down, helping you get your shoes off. However, you were making that task difficult by grabbing his face with both of your hands on his cheeks, your foreheads almost touching. "We almost kissed twice. I feel like I should tell you that I like you, Cesar." You mumbled.

 

"Let me take your shoes off so you're more comfortable and then we can talk." He said as he untangled himself from you. After that it was silent. Once Cesar finished taking off the last shoe he looked up only to see that you have passed out. "I like you too." Cesar breathed, placing the blanket over you.

 

-

 

It was the annual sleepover the fam has every year. Since Halloween, Cesar was under the impression that you had forgotten everything that happened in your bedroom. Granted, you didn't hear him say he liked you back but you remembered you told him you liked him. For weeks you wanted to say something. You couldn't find the right moment though as you were always hanging with someone else and never alone.

 

Tonight though you have a chance. You were laying beside Cesar on the floor with you at the end, then Cesar, then Jamal, then Monse, and Ruby at the other end. Those three were talking about something, more like arguing, so they weren't paying attention to you or Cesar. You were both facing each other, a smile gracing your lips as you listened to Monse arguing with Ruby about hogging the covers. "I remember telling you I like you, by the way." You whispered so no one else could hear. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

 

"I do though. I like you, Y/N." Cesar told you, his fingers linking with yours.

 

"Right! That's it! Y/N, you and Ruby are swapping. I can't deal with this anymore." Monse shouted over to you. You gave Cesar an apologetic look before getting up to swap with Ruby.

 

-

 

Soon after the sleepover a family emergency happened. You of course were devastated by the news and went to the first person that came to your mind. Cesar. You knocked on his window and as Cesar came over to open his smile dropped when he saw the tears cascading down your cheeks. He opened his window and pulled you inside, immediately bringing you into a hug. You stayed like that for a few seconds until you pulled away and looked up to him. "Do you want to talk about?" Cesar asked. You just shook your head and did the one thing you probably shouldn't do when you were like this. You tried to kiss Cesar. He stopped you though and looked at you with sorrow in his eyes. "Not like this. Not when you're upset." He hated seeing you like this. All he wished he could do was do something to help you.

 

"Can you just hold me then?" You asked and Cesar nodded, once again pulling you into another hug.

 

-

 

After everything that happened with your family you didn't think you would be in the party mood yet here you were at Olivia's Quinceañera. You were stood off to the side watching people dance. Almost as if he was reading your mind, Cesar came over. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.

 

"I would love to." You answered, taking his hand. He lead you to the makeshift dance floor and the two of you soon started dancing, his hands placed gingerly onto your hips and yours wrapped around his neck.

 

It was silent between you as you swayed to the music. Cesar was the first one to break the silence. "So, I like you and you like me." He started. "And we've almost kissed like five times already." At this point, he was teasing you just by his close proximity to you. You knew what he was hinting at and you didn't want to drag your feet anymore. You wanted to kiss Cesar without the interruptions.

 

"Then shut up and kiss me." You mumbled before capturing your lips with his.


	5. Too Handsey

Her perfect manicured nails trailed further up Cesar's arm making your blood boil as jealousy overcame you. You knew your boyfriend wouldn't do anything, you trusted him. The issue you had was how this girl from your class was acting. She knew that Cesar was dating you but she was flirting with him anyway. You could see that Cesar was trying to get out of this situation by removing her hand constantly but Tori wasn't letting him as she kept putting her hand back in its previous position. She was like lion ready to pounce on its prey.

 

You were so focussed on the two of them that you didn't notice that you were crushing the cup in your hand until it spilt over and splashed your hand. "Are you okay?" Monse asked warily.

 

"I'm fine." You replied through gritted teeth, plastering a fake smile on.

 

"Well, the cup isn't." She said. "Is this about Cesar and that girl?"

 

"Cesar wouldn't do anything." You told her with confidence.

 

"I don't understand why don't you just go over there?" Jamal chimed in. Monse nodded in agreement with his question.

 

"Because, I don't wanna seem like the jealous, clingy, girlfriend." You answered, the whole your attention remained on your boyfriend and Tori.

 

"But you are though. Minus the clingy part." Monse pointed out. You didn't acknowledge what she said though as you watched Tori lay her other hand on Cesar's leg, slowly moving it up.

 

"Oh, hell no!" You exclaimed, slamming your cup down before storming over to where they were sat. When you got there, you stood with your arms crossed and cleared your throat to gain their attention. Cesar seemed relieved while Tori was annoyed, her hand still remained in place.

 

"Can I help you?" She scowled.

 

"I would like to talk to my boyfriend." You said, emphasising on 'my boyfriend'. Tori rolled her eyes but ultimately removed her hands letting Cesar stand up now and follow you as you walked away, still in Tori's sight.

 

"What's up?" Cesar asked. Instead of a response though you crashed your lips onto his, wrapping your arms around his neck. Cesar quickly relaxed into the kiss, his arms snaking their way around your waist. Once you pulled away you looked straight over to where Tori was sat only to see her now gone. A grin made its way onto your face at your plan working. "Not that I'm complaining but why did you do that?" Cesar wondered.

 

"Because that girl was getting too handsy and I had to show her that you're taken." You told him. The grin was now gone, replaced by a scowl as you thought about her hands on your boyfriend. Cesar, however, found this a little amusing.

 

"You're cute when you're jealous." He grinned at you while you glared at him. "But in all seriousness, you know I'd never do anything hurt you, right?"

 

"I know. I trust you, Cesar." You assured him. "Now how about we get out of here?"

 

"I'd like that very much."


	6. Bang (Part 1)

Everyone thought it was Monse who had a little tryst with Cesar when in fact it was actually you. Monse only told the others that it was her to protect you. In doing so though it made things awkward with Cesar. After all, everyone thought it was your sister who had unrequited feelings for him and then he started dating Olivia. You told him it was okay even though it killed you inside. This caused you spend less time with him, sure you were still polite to each other but you didn't hang out as much. You put all of your time into helping Jamal out with Roller World.

 

Cesar was watching from the sidelines as you danced on the makeshift dance floor with some younger members of Ruby's family. "You should go and speak to them." Monse spoke up joining to stand next to him.

 

"I can't. Everything is so messed up. What with me being a Santos and the fam thinking it's you I like." Cesar said, taking a sip of his drink. Watching you dance brought a smile on his face. He wished he could be out there dancing with you.

 

"Yeah, I still can't believe I did that. Y/N owes me big time." Monse laughed. It soon died down and she became serious. "Look, Cesar, just go out there and tell Y/N that you want to be their boyfriend. If your hesitant because of Ruby and Jamal then we'll sit them down and tell them everything. If this is about you being a Santos, I know you won't put Y/N in danger. There's nothing stopping you but you." Cesar nodded knowing she was right. The music had slowed down leaving you standing in between couples slow dancing. You looked up and your gaze caught Cesar's, a smile ghosting across your lips. Cesar couldn't help but return it. "Go." Monse urged him.

 

He started walking towards you but stopped when he saw Latrelle with a gun. You turned around, your eyes widened when you saw what Cesar was looking at. You tried to warn everyone but before the words came out several gunshots went off and then you fell to the floor. The sounds of people screaming and running surrounded you. You could just make out Monse's cries. She ran over to you and grabbed your hand telling you over and over again that it'll be okay and that help was on the way. You didn't see the cold look she shot at Cesar or her telling him that he's done enough damage. All you felt was yourself slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. Bang (Part 2)

"Hey, are you okay?" Monse asked, leaning against your doorframe. You quickly dropped your shirt and sent her a tight smile through the mirror. Monse knew what you were doing. It wasn’t the first time she’s caught you staring at the scar on your abdomen. She wanted nothing more than to take your pain away, give your innocence back.

 

For weeks it has just been you, Monse, Jamal, and Ruby. There was one person you have yet to see since that night though, the one person you wanted nothing more in the world than to see. You didn’t know if it was because Monse told Cesar not to come or if it was because he didn’t want to see you. You thought about sneaking out to try and find him but knew that wasn’t an option, not with everything that’s going on.

 

"If you want we can stay home, order some takeout and watch a film. Just me you." Monse suggested, noticing you were hesitant to go out tonight. You shook your head vehemently though.

 

"No, we should go. I want to go. I need to see how Ruby is doing." You told her. While seeing Ruby was true you were also hoping that Cesar would come tonight too. You knew from Jamal that he was planning on coming.

 

Walking up to Ruby’s house, you got more nervous the closer you got to the house. It’s going to be the first time you’ve been inside his house since the night of the party you. Monse grabbed your hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before you started walking to the front door and pass the pregnant girl on the doorstep.

 

You sat on the couch, checking your phone, what felt like, every five seconds only to see that no time has passed. Cesar still wasn’t here and you were beginning to think he wasn’t going to show. That was until the doorbell rang. You sat up in anticipation waiting for Cesar to walk through that door. Monse offered to get it and when she did she shut it slightly so you couldn’t see or hear who it was. You could only make out the muffled sounds of your sister before she shut the door. "Who was that?" You asked.

 

"No one." Monse quickly answered but you knew it wasn’t no one. It was Cesar. It had to be. As she made her way back to her seat you got up from your own and ran past her before she could stop you.

 

You yanked to door open and saw Cesar was starting to walk away. Seeing him from behind you could tell that he was tired, that he felt guilty. "Cesar!" You shouted, running up to him. He turned around, his lips tugged into a tired smile when he saw you. You flung your arms around him and it took a moment, surprised at this act, for him to return. "I’ve missed you." You told him, muffled by his chest.

 

"Y/N, I-" Cesar started but you stopped him. You lifted your head off his chest and looked up at him.

 

"No, I know what you’re thinking Cesar. I know you’re beating yourself up over it but you need to stop. This isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened to me." Cesar started looking away, screwing his eyes shut as he tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. You cupped his cheeks and brought his forehead down so it was against yours. "Look at me, Ce. It’s not your fault. You did the right thing."

 

"I’m so sorry, Y/N." Cesar cried, tears falling having broken the dam.


	8. We Can’t Do This

It was easy to fight your ever growing crush on your brothers friend when you didn’t hang out with them. It got even easier when he started dating Monse. You thought you moved on, your crush becoming a distant memory, but then he started living with your family. You saw him everyday before and after school. This time you couldn’t avoid him. He was in your house, eating dinner with your family and sleeping in the room next to yours. You couldn’t avoid him because then they would know and you couldn’t have that so you persevered. It was when you walked by the living room, with a bowl of cereal in your hand, that everything came back to you full force.

 

You thought about leaving Cesar alone and continuing to go back to your room but instead you made your way over to the couch and sat next to him, placing the bowl onto the coffee table and turning to him so you were facing each other. "I’m sorry about Monse." You didn’t really know what to say so you settled on apologising. It felt like the right thing to do.

 

"Thanks, Y/N." Cesar said, sending you a small smile. It was about as much as he could do considering the circumstances.

 

The two of sat there in silence for a few minutes. You didn’t realise that you were getting closer to each other until you felt Cesar's breath over your face. You caught his eyes flickering to your lips. This is what you’ve always wanted but not like this. Not when he’s upset about his breakup. Not on your living room couch. You gently pushed Cesar back and looked away, not wanting to look at him. "We can’t do this." You said, barely above a whisper. Cesar nodded and started to get up but you grabbed his hand, bringing him to sit back down next to you. "I think there is some reruns of the Office." You told him as you switched the tv on and you both sat there, watching the Office in silence with your hand still holding his. You didn’t hear your brother come home nor did you know he saw you and Cesar.

 

You didn’t speak about that day and you definitely didn’t hang out with Cesar one on one again. It was a one off, a set back but you were back on track. You no longer felt the need to hold his hand under the table at dinner or invite him to watch some tv. You even agreed to go on a date with Travis, a guy in your biology class.

 

That’s what you were doing right now. You and Travis were sat on the couch watching a movie. He wanted to go in your room but you knew your parents would kill you for having a boy over. He said that they wouldn’t find out but he didn’t know your brother. For some reason Jamal didn’t like Travis. You tried asking him about it. Jamal, however, just claimed that it was nothing, that it was his brotherly duty to dislike your boyfriends.

 

Jamal rolled his eyes at the presence of Travis while Cesar frowned at the two of you. "I didn’t know you had company, Y/N." He said, feigning happiness. He saw your boyfriends hand slowly creep onto your thigh only for you to remove it immediately, almost as if he’s being doing that this whole time. Travis didn’t seem interested in the movie. It was you he was more interested in or rather what he could be doing with you. This made Jamal's blood boil and instead of making a scene he grabbed Cesar’s arm and pulled him into their shared room. "You need to do something." He told his friend.

 

"What are talking about?" Cesar asked.

 

"I know about your feelings for my sister and I don’t care about that, at least not right now." Jamal began. "What I do care about is the fact that Y/N is sat out there with that asshole and not you."

 

"I don’t know what you want me to do Jamal." He said and he didn’t. Was he expecting Cesar to go in there and profess his love to you? Love. Was that even the right word? It didn’t matter because he couldn’t do that, not to you. "I can’t do that. I’m sorry." Jamal huffed and stormed over to 'the master bedroom' of the room, putting on his headphones so he was ignoring Cesar.

 

—

 

Cesar couldn’t stop thinking what would have happened if he did was Jamal asked. He thought that by now your relationship with Travis would have fizzled out on its own but you were still going strong. In fact you were going to the dance together. Cesar didn’t want to go and watch you slow dance with your boyfriend but Jamal managed to persuade him to come. He was thankful that he did.

 

You were stood frozen in your spot on the dance floor, trying to hold back tears after Travis left you. You tried to move, to run away but you couldn’t. Instead people started looking and gossiping and in that moment you wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow you up whole. "Hey." Cesar greeted, moving your hands so they were clasped around his neck and putting his own on your waist. "You okay?"

 

You shook your head not wanting to speak, afraid your voice will fail you. "He- he left me." You told him. "He wanted to go the next level and I wasn’t ready so he left me." You started crying and Cesar brought you into his shoulder, hugging you. "And now I’m crying over that asshole like an idiot."

 

"You’re not an idiot. What he did was a really shitty thing to do." Cesar said, trying to comfort you. "Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m not really feeling the dance anymore." You nodded and let him lead you out of the gym.

 

The two of you didn’t get far though, ending up on the set of stairs outside that led to the school. You laid your head on Cesar’s shoulder and just sat there. He took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around you, noticing you were cold. You let out a giggle only fully seeing it now. "I’m guessing Jamal let you borrowed that."

 

"I can take it back if you want." Cesar teased.

 

"No, no. I like it. It’s got... character."

 

"That’s one way to put it." He grumbled and you bursted out laughing. Cesar couldn’t help but join in. For a moment you forgot about Travis. That’s what it was like with Cesar. You got to forget about everything and have fun being teenagers.

 

The laughter died down and you were looking at each other. Your eyes flickered to Cesar’s lips and he did the same with yours. You were both in sync, leaning towards the other before you kissed. Neither of you stopped. In fact you carried on. Cesar put his hand on your waist and gently pulled you closer while you cupped his cheeks.

 

Your moment, however, was interrupted by the blow of a whistle coming from behind you. You jumped apart knowing it was the coach. You were so caught up that you didn’t even hear the door open. "Get back inside. I don’t want no babies being made tonight." Coach said and you and Cesar followed his instruction and went back inside, the moment truly ruined.


End file.
